Sonic, Amy, and a Lotta' Anime
by IHKF
Summary: What happens when the Sonic team takes the place of OHSHC,Inuyasha,MBC,TMOHS, and TMM? THIS! XD Not for Sally lovers! IS for: Sonamy lovers, Tailream lovers. any other couple are JUST for the stories! XD


Okay, this is a series of Random one-shots! Why? Because I felt like it! ^^ Please tell me if you want me to make one of these into an actual story! ^^ (Or two or three or all of them)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Sonic X, Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Monster Buster Club, Inuyasha, or Tokyo Mew Mew! ^^ I DO NOT OWN ANY LINES THAT ARE FROM THE ACTUAL SHOW ON HERE OR ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS!

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tokyo Mew Mew: Sonic Style**

Ichigo: Amy, 12

Mint: Rouge, 12

Lettuce: Cosmo, 14

Purin: Cream, 9

Zakuro: Blaze, 16

Fiancé: Charmy, 27

(Young Marriage Scene)

"I'm here by orders of your father, Malady." Charmy bowed down before Cream, she simply glared at him. "Papa sent you? What for?" She asked, knowing full well that her father only sent people when he wanted something. Amy, Rouge, Cosmo, and Blaze stood in the background in their café uniforms, looking at each other with a questionable glare. "Malady, I am your fiancé." "WHAT?!" All of the other mews gained a very shocked look. "No way!" Cream hissed, regaining her composure. "Malady, your father says he will give you money to take care of the children back at home if you do!" Cream crossed her arms and turned away. "Tell father he can shove it up his! I can take care of my brothers and sister very well!" "Malady, please!" "NO WAY!"

"I'm begging you, give me a chance!"

"I'll give you a chance when a man lands on the moon!"

"Malady, that's happened!"

"NOT IN MY WORLD IT HASN'T!"

The other mews of pink, blue, green, and purple had also regained composure as they looked at each other. "Isn't Cream a little too young to get married?" Amy whispered to the others. They simply nodded. "Yes, not only that, but he's too old for her anyways!" Rouge commented, crossing her arms across her chest. Blaze shook her head as to say 'yes.' "However, we are not in America at the moment so I don't believe it's against the law here." "This is terrible!" Cosmo said in her usual innocent voice. "How could her father order her to do such a thing at such a young age!?" All of the mews shrugged as Cream and Charmy continued to argue.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ouran High School Host Club: Sonic Style**

Haruhi: Amy

Tamaki: Sonic

Honey: Tails

Kyouya: Shadow

Mori: Omega

Hikaru: Manic

Karou: Knuckles

Renge: Rouge

Lady Éclair: Sally

(Great Finale Scene)

_Sonic slammed the door open to the ballroom, averting everyone's attention to the door. The remaining members of the host club looked up towards the fancy door, shocked by the sudden entry. There, in the doorway, stood Sonic and Lady Sally. Seeing this, Amy felt a light ping in her chest. Her eyes narrowed at the couple. "Host club, I am sorry to inform you of this so suddenly…" Sonic's eyes were being covered by the shadows in the dark, closed down room. "But I and Lady Sally are here by engaged, meaning I will no longer be able to manage the host club. Therefore, the club will dissolve straight after after the Ouran Fair." Everybody's eyes widened and their hearts sank as Sonic turned away from the ballroom, Lady Sally by his side, who was smirking._

That had been a few short days ago. Honestly, Amy had not felt as bad as she did at the moment sense her mother died. There she stood on the carriage, dressed in a wig that made her hair look twice as long and a long, silky pink dress. The Host club was going to celebrate their last days together by putting on a cosplay show, Rouge's idea, but was stopped when they heard that Sonic was going back to Japan to see his mother. Apparently, the reward for marrying Lady Sally was to see his mother again. So the club members had sprinted off towards the front of the school to get a ride. However, Lady Sally knew they would do such and hired a team of professionals to take them out before they did. Luckily, Tails and Omega said they could take them on, leaving Manic and Knuckles to take Amy with them on a carriage after Sonic.

The two brothers and she had sprinted off in the carriage, riding too fast. Manic begged his brother to stop the carriage while it was going to fast but he didn't stop and they hit a large rock on the road, bringing the carriage to a sudden halt. Knuckles had flown out from the driver's seat and Manic climbed out after him. Amy had stood up in her chair to get a better look. "Are you okay brother?" Manic asked. "Yeah, but at this rate, we'll never catch boss before he reaches the airport." This had brought Amy's spirits down so very much. Now, she could feel the wind running through her hair. This brought back the memory of the day of her mother's funeral, the last day she saw her mother.

"_So…I don't get to see Mommy anymore?" Amy, the age of 6, did not get the concept of dying. Her father wrapped his arms around her, hugging her softly. Tears fell from Amy's eyes, wetting her Father's tuxedo. He picked Amy up and set her on his shoulders. "Amy, when you've lost something, or you're about to, and it seems like the world is falling down around you, you have to be strong and fight it. You have to stand up."_

A final wind blew through Amy's soft hair as she scowled and ripped the wig off from her head, revealing her real, short, hair. "Huh, what's she doing?" Knuckles asked his brother. The two turned towards the girl as the saw the pink outer layer of her dress fly off. Now, Amy had her regular hair and a long white and light weighed dress on. The girl hopped into the carriage, grasping the rope at her fingertips. "Amy, what are you doing?!" Manic asked. Amy ignored him and simply whipped the rope, signaling for the horses to get going.

"What's wrong, Sonic? You haven't said a thing sense we left the school." Sally said, bringing her sunglasses up higher. Sonic turned towards the girl. "I was just thinking…" He turned away. "I'm' going to miss everybody at the host club. Especially Amy." Sally gasped silently at this.

"_I told him I didn't want him to see you or the club anymore…" Sally cupped her chin in her hands. She sat at an elegant table across from Amy, who kept an unpleased face. "Your point being?" Sally chuckled. "For him to agree so easily, you must really mean nothing to him." Amy's eyes narrowed towards her. "While I know I'm not Sonic's mother, I know enough to tell you I'm not nothing to him."_

Sally glared at the boy and turned her head back towards the road. The two failed to notice that Amy was riding in the carriage behind them. Amy whipped the horses once more to get up there with them. Once Sonic heard this the two turned around. "AMY! PULL THAT THING OVER!" Sonic ordered, standing up in his car seat. "That's…" Sally's eyes widened as she watched the young girl ride towards them. "…Amy…Rose?" "SONIC! PLEASE COME BACK!" "I MEAN IT AMY! PULL THAT THING OVER! IT'S DANGEROUS!" Amy rammed up beside the car. "SONIC! PLEASE COME BACK TO THE HOST CLUB! WE'D ALL BE LOST WITHOUT YOU!" "Huh?" Sonic was taken aback. "But…I thought that you all said it was a waste of your time…" "YOU REALLY **ARE **AN IDIOT, AREN'T YOU?!" Sonic gasped. "After all this time we've been together…YOU STILL CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE FROM WHEN WE'RE JOKING AND WHEN WE'RE SERIOUS?!" Sonic's eyes widened as he took a step back in the car. "WE ALL LOVE BEING IN THE HOST CLUB SONIC!" Amy started to let one of her hands slip from the whip. "EVEN ME!" She let one hand go out towards him. "I LOVE BEING IN THE HOST CLUB TOO!"

Sonic reached out towards Amy's hand, hoping to grasp it. However, Sally would not let this happen. She reached forward and grabbed Sonic's arm, keeping him from reaching any farther. He looked towards her, surprise written all over his face. However, this was a bad time to get distracted by Sally. The carriage Amy was riding started to hit against the side of the bridge. "AH!" Sonic and Sally turned towards the carriage to see Amy fall out, being carried through the sky by the heavy winds. "AMY!!!" Sally watched as the girl started to fly through the air. Gaining guilt, she let go of his arm. Sonic looked towards her and smiled. As he jumped across the carriage and off the car, he whispered something, causing Sally to gasp and have tears come to her eyes. The young boy reached his hand out towards her. "AMY!!!!!!" "SENPAI!!!!!" Sonic grasped the hand Amy still offered, pulling her towards him. "I'll never try to leave again, I promise." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug. Amy hesitated at first but hugged him back as the two fell head first into the water.

(Amy plus cookie equals flirt scene)

"I made a fresh batch of cookies!" Rouge cheered, bringing out a pan of cookies. "AHHH!" Everybody in the host club hid behind something, well, besides Amy, of course. "Sure, I'll try em'." Every boy in the host club started to screech like crazy. "NO! AMY! THAT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA!" Knuckles hollered. "WE DON'T NEED TO BRING ONE OF OUR MEMBERS TO THE HOSPITAL!" Sonic joined in. Amy rolled her eyes. "You guys are over reacting." Rouge ran up to Amy and stuffed a cookie into her hands. "TRY IT! TRY IT! TRY IT!" She pressured. "Okay, okay!" Amy took the cookie and took a bite of it, leaving all of the host club members hanging on a cliff. "Hm, not too bad a smell and the taste isn't that bad, it's okay." Rouge practically fell over. Knuckles and Manic looked at each other and nudged one another. "Hey Amy?" Knuckles came up by Amy's side. The girl turned to him with part of the cookie in her mouth. "Mind if I have a taste?" He took her chin and leaned in, biting away half of the cookie, earning a small 'mph!' from the pink hedgehog. Manic came up by Amy's other side.

"Hey Ames, you have some cookie crumbs on your cheek." He slid his hands onto her shoulder and leaned in, licking away the cookie crumbs on her face. Amy reached up and started to rub the lick spot as Sonic began to have a meltdown in the background. "Well, I never knew cookies could be used for flirting." Shadow stared blankly. "Neither did I…" Tails said in an innocent tone. Omega said nothing. "You know, if you wanted a cookie you could have just asked Rouge, and when I have cookie crumbs on my cheek, you can just tell me and I'll wipe it off myself." Amy said, wiping her cheek. "HOW COULD YOU BOYS DO THAT TO HER?!" Sonic screamed. He then got in front of Amy and grabbed her waist. "AND YOU! YOU'RE REACTING ALL WRONG! THIS IS THE POINT WHERE YOU SHOULD SHOW REJECTION! NOT LET THINGS SLIDE BY!" Amy gained a blank expression. "Sonic, would you please stop sexually harassing me?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Melancholy of Amy Rose**

Haruhi: Amy

Kyon: Sonic

(Meeting Amy Rose Scene)

_Sonic's POV_

How long you had believed in the Easter Bunny is a stupid topic that would never come up in a talk unless it was a conversation starter. Nor would anybody bring up the existence of Aliens, Time Travelers, Physics, or Sliders. I know for a fact, I stopped believing in such when I hit Kindergarten, in fact, I never knew Santa clause existed until I went to school. Honestly, I can't see myself believing in such irrelevant things. They don't exist so I don't believe in them. I never did…until I met Amy Rose.

I remember the day so clearly. It was my first day of High School, and I was the least bit excited to get it started. I sighed as it was my turn to stand up and introduce myself. "Sonic the Hedgehog, age 15. I come from Speedy Middle School." (A/N: LOL, THAT'S a bad name for a school! But very fitting for him! XD) I sat down and I turned to my friend, Knuckles, and gave him a peace sign. Nailed it! Suddenly, as fast as I remember it, a young, beautiful girl stood behind me. Arms crossed and an upset expression on her face. She didn't look too friendly at all… "Amy Rose from Midori Middle School. If any of you are aliens, time travelers, espers, or sliders, please come see me." Everybody in the class gasped at her surprise introduction. Probably, because nobody knew whether to call an asylum or laugh their head off at the girl. Honestly, neither did I!

(Sonamy kiss scene)

As the blue, giant being walked towards us, I knew the only way to get out of this…I turned Amy around by her shoulders. "Amy…" "Huh? What is it?" She asked. "Girls with bows in their hair turn me on." "What?" She looked at me strangely. "When you had the bows in your hair that day instead of that head-band…"I gulped. "It turned me on!" "What the? Are you retarded?" She shut her mouth as I leaned down towards her face. I had no time to stop myself as I felt her soft cherry lips meet mine. For some reason, there was a giant spark there. I could feel her kiss back and wrap her arms around my back. I slowly felt myself sinking into the kiss….

I woke up with a cold sweat as I fell off my bed and hit the floor. I looked up at the sealing, starring at it for a few seconds and thought over what I just dreamt. Then, a look of terror crossed my face as I realized what it was I had dreamt about doing. I started to roll around on the floor, grabbing my head and screeching for my life. I did so for the rest of the night, well, until my sister sicked the cat on me and said that if I didn't stop she'd buy a lion and train it like the cat. Now THAT'S a scary thought!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Monster Buster Club: Sonic Style**

Cathy: Amy

Danny: Sonic

Sam: Cream

Chris: Tails

Wendy: Sally

Jeremy: Flare (Fan character)

Noseda: Dr. Eggman

(Sonic Denial Scene)

Cream looked at Sonic with a smirk plastered on her face. "Does Sonic have a crush?" Sonic rolled his eyes and pointed at himself. "What, me, a crush? HAH! PLEASE! I don't get crushes. But I DO think about Sally all the time and when I see her I get light on my feet…but, that doesn't mean anything!"

(Amy's Stalker Scene)

"AMY!!!" An annoying voice called. "Hey Ames," Sonic turned towards his pink friend. "Mr. Nerd is headed your way." "AH! FLARE!" The geeky boy was running over towards his (Cringes) love. Eggman turned towards Amy. "Tell me more about this, 'Flare' person!" Amy growled. "Avoid this boy no matter what! ESPECIALLY if he's in love with you!" She hissed. Flare, who had made his way over, had heard her say this. "OH MY GOSH! YOU LOVE ME TOO! I MUST get clearance on this…" He took out his laptop and started to type in things wildly, walking away.

(Tails trying to be a Bad Boy scene)

(A/N: Anybody who's insulted by this, please, please, please don't be angry. If you want to be angry, be angry at 'Marathon' because this is solely based on Monster Buster Club!)

Tails entered the school, un-noticed. "Aw, this is so darn wrong." He took a look down at himself. He was wearing a baseball cap the wrong way, pants he got from the dumpster, and too much jewelry he probably got from his mom. He made a disgusted face and sighed. He started to walk, swinging his arms and stopping only to push his cap up. Everybody started to stare at him as he walked, trying to be a bad boy. He approached Cream and Sonic, who were going over a plan one last time. "Hey hey hey C and S!" He greeted. Cream and Sonic both turned around. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Cream said, gaining a look of disbelief. Sonic followed suit. "No no no, C and S! I'm a bad boy, MAN!" He looked around then pulled down his glasses. "You guys like? I've been studying bad boys all night long!" Sonic sighed. "Well it sure looks like you need a whole other week to study." He said, patting his friend on the back. This was enough to knock down Tails's pants. The poor fox's face turned red as everybody turned to him and laughed.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Inuyasha: Sonic Style**

Inuyasha: Sonic

Kagome: Amy

Sango: Cream

Miroku: Tails

Shippo: Symphony (Fan character)

Kirara: Cheese

Kikyo: Sally

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"No…I'm not." Amy turned away from the boy. Sonic stared at her, an anger expression on his face. A few awkward moments passed before Amy said something. "I made a promise to you, ya know." "Huh?" Sonic's eyes widened and his face softened. "I made a promise to you…that…no matter who you choose, I'm' going to stand by you." "Amy…" Sonic gasped. "I know that you still have feelings for Sally, and that's okay with me." Amy continued to look away. "So…I'm going to stand by you, because…I know…it's what I have to do." She finished. Sonic smiled a little at the girl. "There's only one thing I don't get though…" Sonic's face began to get written with confusion. "What is it?" Amy got up extremely quickly. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO QUESTION ME?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME BE?!" Sonic jumped backwards at the girl's sudden outburst. "THIS IS ALREADY VERY HARD!" Sonic re-gained his composure. "Hey, I was right! You really ARE angry!"

"Sit boy!"

"AH!"

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!"

Sonic continued to slam into the ground extremely hard.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SIT BOY!"

Cream and Tails watched from a far away distance. "I warned him about pushing her." Tails sighed and turned away. "Oh, like you're one to talk." Cream hissed, glaring at the boy. "Chao!" Cheese agreed. Symphony climbed up onto Tails's shoulder. "How long do you think Amy's gonna' sit him?" "She's a woman. She can hold a grudge forever so probably until her voice wears out." Cream answered, turning back to the two.

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" Sonic continued to slam into the ground. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

(Tails's hand scene)

"So, you're going to join us on our journey?" Amy asked, finishing bandaging Cream. "Uh yeah-" Cream was interrupted by her own gasp as she felt something on her butt. "GAH!" Cream turned around and slapped Tails, whose hand was twitching. "I-I'm sorry. My hand is cursed." "Nice try, fox boy. You're other hands the one that's cursed." Cream hissed back. "Very well then." He attempted to reach down to Amy's butt, but she was pulled into Sonic's arms. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Sonic screeched. _Here we go again…_Amy thought blankly.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Well, that's all! ^^ Thank you for reading and please R&R! I know it's probably not that good, but it WAS random! Thanks!


End file.
